Shinobu Oshino
Shinobu Oshino, formerly known as Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under Blade, is a major character from Monogatari. She made her debut in Welcome to the Falls. Canon Shinobu Oshino is a major character from the Monogatari series, generally seen accompanying her master, protagonist Koyomi Araragi. Formerly a powerful vampire, Kiss-Shot's life was turned around when she was gravely injured by another vampire, and she was forced to turn the nearest source of blood, Araragi, into a vampire, by drinking his blood to recover her power. Though Araragi subsequently managed to turn back into a human, retaining some side effects like an aversion to sunlight and an accelerated healing factor, Kiss-Shot lost much of her power, her body reverting to that of a child's as a result, and ended up becoming Araragi's familiar, whilst adopting the new name of Shinobu Oshino, given by Araragi's mentor, Meme Oshino. Since then, she has helped Araragi investigate a great many amount of oddities that have plagued the city, as well as protect him when violence is necessary. Pre-Convergence On the date of November 27, between the Sodachi Lost and Nadeko Medusa arcs, Shinobu mentions to Araragi that she senses a strange presence lurking about atop the North Shirahebi Shrine, believing it to be a strange oddity that threatens to threaten the city. Koyomi decides to investigate, bumping into the likes of his sister Karen, his underclassman Suruga Kanbaru, and his acquaintance Ougi Oshino along the way, while Shinobu remained hidden within Koyomi's shadow as to not attract attention to herself. With all of them gathered atop the shrine, a dark mini-tornado would suddenly appear out of nowhere, revealed to be what Shinobu had sensed earlier, and suck everyone inside, everyone winding up inside Gravity Falls as a result. Plot Involvement Welcome to the Falls Over the course of the event, Shinobu primarily kept to Koyomi's side, though evidently drew the attention of Djeeta, who was fixated with her cuteness. In the prologue, she is initially knocked out after so rudely ending up in Gravity Falls and hitting her head against the wall, not waking up until after the appearance and disappearance of Deishuu Kaiki, a conman who had once come into conflict with Koyomi and Karen in the past, who had been pawning weapons and familiars to the other Survivors. Having been unable to hide inside Koyomi's shadow, her presence was detected by Karen and Kanbaru, who had never seen her before, and questioned why she was so close to Koyomi, who would claim that Shinobu was their new adoptive sister from Europe that their parents had taken in. During the climactic battle against Bill Cipher and the Reverse Twins, Shinobu would suck some of Koyomi's blood in order to strengthen herself against the enemy, her body turning into that of a teenager's as her power grew exponentially, at the cost of Koyomi's health for a temporary amount of time. After the battle, she had reverted to her child form. Epilogue(s) Welcome to the Falls A day after returning home, Koyomi would go out to treat himself and Shinobu to some donuts. On their way home, Shinobu would suddenly tell him out of the blue that if he is afraid to change everything, he will be unable to change anything, and by extension, if he plants a bad seed, it will grow into a bad plant, referring to the lie he told Karen that would catch up to him when his parents see Shinobu. Koyomi thinks back to his relationship with his girlfriend, remembering how they had gotten together, and realizes the importance of the truth, recounting how the two of them had never lied to each other, and then remarking to himself that love was an important aspect of life indeed, as well as truth. Her full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Koyomi Araragi - The protagonist of Monogatari who made his debut in Welcome to the Falls. Shinobu was originally the vampire that had turned Koyomi into a vampire (before he turned back into a human), and since then, Shinobu, weakened after being attacked by other vampires, subsequently became Koyomi's familiar, the two of them maintaining a close relationship as they learned more about each other. * Djeeta - A protagonist of Granblue Fantasy who also debuted in Welcome to the Falls. Djeeta was rather smitten with Shinobu, thinking her to be extremely cute, though Shinobu in return cared little for Djeeta. Gallery Shinobu.png|Shinobu as she usually appeared throughout WttF. Teen.jpg|Shinobu as she appeared within the climactic battle against Bill Cipher, now in a teenaged body. Kiss Shot.png|Shinobu as she was originally known as Kiss-Shot. Trivia * Though she is chronologically over five hundred years old, for the most part, her body remains to be eight years old to be exact, with the potential of growing to at least that of a teenager's body when supplied with blood. Category:Characters Category:Monogatari characters Category:Survivors Category:Welcome to the Falls